Sweetie Belle's Sing-Along
by Astrobrony
Summary: A comedic one-shot. It's another boring day in class, so Sweetie Belle decides to break the monotony by singing a little song to herself. Doesn't seem like a big deal. After all, there's no harm in just singing one innocent song right?


**Sweetie Belle's Sing-Along **

**by AstroBrony**

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Sweetie Belle groaned in exasperation, banging her head on her school desk. It seemed like it had been forever since Cheerilee excused herself from the class to fetch a visual aid from the storage room. As a result, the school foals were left in the classroom, waiting impatiently for their teacher to return. Some started talking to themselves, while others just played with some of the classroom's displays in mild amusement. Sweetie Belle's fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, had joined her at her desk to share in her boredom.

"What's taking Miss Cheerilee so long, anyway?" Applebloom asked impatiently.

"I guess it must have been a really big visual aid she's getting," Sweetie Belle theorized.

"Well maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe she won't come back and class will be canceled today!" Scootaloo grinned.

Applebloom shook her head. "No way we'll ever get that lucky, Scootaloo."

"Well, there's gotta be _something_ we can do to pass the time until she comes back," Sweetie Belle said.

The three Crusaders all lost themselves for a quick moment in deep thought, trying to find any activity that could break the monotony.

"I got nothing," Scootaloo shrugged.

Soon after, Apple Bloom did the same. "Me neither."

Sweetie Belle put a hoof to her chin. "I guess I could sing a song," she suggested.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Scootaloo asked.

"How about 'Hush Now, Quiet Now'?" Sweetie Belle offered.

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

"Well, excuse me Apple Bloom! It was just a suggestion."

"Well how about singing that 'Smile' song Pinkie always sings?"

"That won't work. That's a song that's meant to be sung in a group. Besides, Pinkie might get mad if I sung her song without asking," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Good point."

Sweetie Belle sighed and rested her head on her desk, stumped over what song she could sing that would help pass the time. She didn't know how long that time could last. Cheerilee could have been gone forever, and there wasn't any song she knew that lasted that long.

Or was there?

The little unicorn's eyes lit up as a melody suddenly popped into her head.

"I think I got one girls! It's a little silly, but I think it should get us through until Ms. Cheerilee comes back!"

"How does it go, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_This is the song that never ends… _

_Yes it goes on and on my friends… _

_Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was… _

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends..._"

After hearing the first few lines, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo found themselves nodding their heads to Sweetie Belle's silly song. Soon, they couldn't help themselves in singing along as well. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders sang together.

_"Yes it goes on and on my friends… _

_Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was… _

_and they'll continue singing it forever just because…."_

It didn't take very long for the rest of the class to notice the impromptu singing display from the three fillies. They all stopped their various activities to gawk at what they were doing. As the Crusaders kept on singing, their main arch nemesis, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, approached them.

"Just what are you morons doing?" Diamond Tiara asked in her snobbish voice.

Normally, the prospect of dealing with Diamond Tiara left the Cutie Mark Crusaders on edge. However, the three were having such a great time singing their silly song that they couldn't care less about the wealthy brat.

"We're just singing a song. Wanna join in?" Sweetie Belle smiled.

Diamond Tiara scoffed. "No way. That's just way too foalish for ponies that have a cutie mark like us, right Silver Spoon? Uh, Silver Spoon?"

_"…Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was, _

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because…."_

Diamond Tiara was shocked to see her partner in crime with her eyes closed and her head bopping back and forth as she sung the song. Silver Spoon stopped for a moment and gave her friend an innocent grin. Defeated, Diamond Tiara sighed as she reluctantly joined in with the other four.

_"This is the song that never ends… _

_Yes it goes on and on my friends… _

_Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was… _

_and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"_

As she sung, Diamond's mood changed from grumpy to happy as she lost herself to the song. She soon found herself smiling a legitimate happy for the first time in a long while. The other class foals all began to nod their head to the music as well, enjoying the musical distraction.

"Come on everypony! Let's sing!" Sweetie Belle shouted to the class. At once, the whole class sang in unison.

_"This is the song that never ends… _

_Yes it goes on and on my friends… _

_Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was… _

_and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"_

The class went through about three or four repeats of the song when their teacher Cheerilee finally returned to the classroom. It was rather shocking to walk in on such a sight, but she thought it was rather amusing to see her class singing like this.

"Hello class! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Cheerilee shouted, interrupting the song.

"Hi Ms. Cheerilee!" the class shouted happily to their teacher.

"I see you ponies have kept yourselves busy while I was gone," Cheerilee laughed. She went up to the chalkboard and began to write some notes for the class. "At any rate, I had trouble getting the science display out of storage, so we're going to have to do the science experiment some other time. So instead, how about we all catch up on some Equestrian Geography?"

A few audible groans came from the students.

"Sounds like a winner to me!" Cheerilee remarked. She began to draw some blue wavy lines on the board. "This next section is all about lakes and rivers. Let's start with some of the basics and see what you already know."

The school teacher scanned her class looking for somepony to call on. "Hmm… Snails! Can you name the river that runs through Ghastly Gorge?"

Groaning a bit, Snails inhaled and let out his answer.

_"This is the song that never ends…"_

Snails quickly covered his mouth in alarm. That wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

Cheerilee frowned at the response. "Very cute Snails. Anypony else want to answer? Um… Berry Pinch? Name that river."

Berry Pinch smiled. She knew the answer so she replied without hesitation.

_"Yes it goes on and on my friends…" _

The filly gasped and held a forehoof on her throat in surprise. Cheerilee's patience grew dangerously thin. She gave a stern look to her students.

"Ok seriously, karaoke time's over. All of you stop this right now, I'm warning you..."

A few short seconds later, the students gave their response.

_"Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was..._

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends..."_

The entire class looked at each other in concern, as if they couldn't understand why they couldn't stop. As the singing continued however, the looks on everypony's faces went from shock and surprise to happy acceptance as they all decided to just roll with whatever had come upon them. Soon, the class was singing with smiles on their faces again.

Cheerilee's expression changed too, from frustration and anger over the perceived defiance of the class, to silent horror at the prospect that the class wasn't able to stop even if they wanted to, to extreme exasperation over the sudden realization that, as the lyrics stated, this silly song was never going to end. And it was now starting to drive her crazy.

"What's gotten into all of you today?" The teacher asked, trying to get her voice heard over the singing.

"Sweetie Belle started this!" Scootaloo blurted out in between lines.

Sweetie Belle only shrugged. "I don't know, I just _started singing it not knowing what it was…_"

_"And we'll continue singing it forever just because…_

_This is the song that never ends… _

_Yes it goes on and on my friends… _

_Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was..._

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because..."_

Cheerilee looked on in sheer horror now. It really wasn't going to stop, and she was starting to have enough of the song. She became desperate to try something, _anything_ to get these kids to simply stop singing.

"Ok, we really need to get back to today's lesson everyone! We really can't afford too…"

_"This is the song that never ends…"_

"If you all don't stop right now, everypony's getting detention!"

_"Yes it goes on and on my friends…"_

"Uh, did I say detention? I meant ice cream! Everypony will get ice cream! Isn't that nice?"

_"Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was…"_

"Class, I'm begging you. This is getting really annoying. Could you please stop?"

_"And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends…"_

Cheerilee looked around the classroom nervously. "Um… stay right here class, I'll be right back!"

With that, the school teacher dashed out of the schoolhouse and onto the Ponyville streets. Cheerilee was thankful that she wasn't being subjected to that song anymore, but she knew those kids weren't stopping anytime soon. She needed to find help.

Luckily, she just happened to come across Twilight Sparkle, who was taking a day out to buy some supplies for her library. The sight of the purple unicorn made Cheerilee's heart leap for joy. If anypony could resolve this, it would be her.

"Twilight!" she waved, capturing her attention. "Oh thank goodness! You have to come with me! I need your help!" she shouted.

"Cheerilee? What the heck is going on?"

"It's my class! They've started singing a song and I can't get them to stop!"

Twilight's face twisted in confusion. The problem sounded way too petty to call for such an extreme reaction, but if Cheerilee was seriously freaked out, it was worth at least checking out even if it turned out to be something really mundane.

"Uh… ok, I'll see what I can do," Twilight said.

Cheerilee rushed Twilight towards the schoolhouse. Twilight couldn't understand what the urgency was. An out-of-control song number? That sounded way too silly. After all, songs don't usually illicit an extreme response like this. What kind of song could push a pony to be this freaked out anyway? While contemplating the situation, the two arrived back at the schoolhouse.

_"And they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends..._

_Yes it goes on and on my friends..."_

Twilight and Cheerilee were shocked to see that the class had all gotten out marching band uniforms and were marching around the classroom in a parade formation, with Sweetie Belle leading the way.

Cheerilee's eyes shrunk in fear. "Oh no! It's getting worse!"

Twilight stood slack-jawed for a moment before she spoke up. "How did this all start?"

"I don't care how it started! Is there anyway to make this _end_?!"

Twilight took a moment to study the scene in front of her, trying to make observations and reach some scientific conclusions over all of this. Twilight responded as soon as she finished making her primary observations.

"Doesn't seem like it from the words of this song. It's an endless recursion with a definitive beginning, an ambiguous middle and no discernible ending lines. Sad to say, it sounds like this song could go on and _on my friend! Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was…_"

Twilight's eyes went wide as she realized that she had started sing the song too! A brief flash of panic struck her, however that was quickly replaced by the sense of euphoria the song seemed to be bringing. Before long, Twilight gladly joined in the school-age foals in their parade.

Cheerilee looks on in horror as the librarian became the new leader of the class parade. This was now turning into a full blown crisis. She dashed out of the classroom and straight towards Ponyville City Hall and Mayor Mare. She needed to let Ponyville know of the danger that was now lurking in their city.

"Mayor! Mayor! We have a major problem on our hooves!" Cheerilee shouted to the closed front doors of city hall. The shouting led the Mayor out of her office to greet the panicked teacher.

"Cheerilee? What's going on?" the Mayor asked.

"It's just like I said! We're on the brink of catastrophe!"

The urgent news left the Ponyville Mayor shocked. She needed to know what was threatening her city this time. "Oh dear! What ever happened? Is there a loose thundercloud around? Is there a parasprite swarm heading our way? Did Cerberus get loose again?"

"Worse! My class won't stop singing!"

The Mayor blinked in confusion. "Say what?"

Cheerilee elaborated. "They all started singing a silly song and they just won't stop. And I think they got Twilight too!"

"Ok, I think somepony's overreacting," the mayor laughed.

"I'm serious! We need to stop this before it gets any worse!"

"Cheerilee, stop this right now! There's no way one song could cause that much harm…"

"_Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was… _

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends..._"

The two suddenly became aware of the singing that had now grown audible to their ears. They turned around to see Twilight Sparkle, with Sweetie Belle on top of her head, leading the school kids down the street with their song. Cheerilee's blood chilled when she saw that a few more ponies had now joined in as well.

"Then again, I could be wrong," the mayor observed.

Cheerilee put her hooves over her ears. She was nearing her wits end. "We need to stop this! I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm sorry Cheerilee," the Mayor began to explain. "But I don't think there's anything in the Ponyville Emergency Guidelines about a song that _never ends… Yes it goes on and on my friends…_"

Cheerilee watched in stunned disbelief as the mayor fell victim to the song's power.

_"Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was… _

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because…._"

This was impossible. It had to be, right? But then again, it was happening right before her eyes. The song was growing more powerful by the second, and nopony had any power to stop it. It seemed like this bizzare music number would go on forever.

Musical number?

Cheerilee's eyes lit up with renewed hope. There was one pony she could turn to. It was the one pony who could will out a musical number all by herself. If there was anypony who could try to stop this madness, it was her. The teacher made a mad dash towards Sugarcube Corner. It was time to reach out to Pinkie Pie.

It didn't take her long to get to the candy store. She desperately pounded on the front door.

"Pinkie! Let me in!"

It seemed like ages before Sugarcube Corner's front door opened up and Ponyville's pink party pony emerged.

"Cheerilee! What can I do for..."

Pinkie got cut off as Cheerilee scrambled inside and quickly locked the front door. She then proceeded to barricade the entryway with whatever loose furniture she could find to block the door.

"Oh, can I add the kitchen sink to that?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't go outside, Pinkie! We can't let it in!" Cheerilee warned.

"Can't let what in?"

"Pinkie, something really strange is going on, and I think you're the only one who can help."

"Well that depends. I'm not feeling anything with my Pinkie Sense. By any chance, would it have something to do with Twilight's birthday present?"

Cheerilee shook her head. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to avoid a song."

Pinkie fell on the floor in laughter. "A song?" she snorted. "Oh you silly filly, a simple song can't hurt you!"

"I know a song can't hurt, but it's just so annoying and it won't stop. It's driving me crazy and…"

Suddenly, Pinkie stopped laughing.

"Wait… Annoying? Won't stop?"

Cheerilee nodded. "Yes, and it seems like anypony who hears it starts singing along as if…"

Without any warning, Pinkie suddenly grabbed Cheerilee and ducked behind the counter. Seconds later, Pinkie poked her head up slightly to make sure the coast was clear. She was now wearing an army helmet for protection.

"We need to proceed with caution," Pinkie instructed. "We don't know when it will strike us."

"Pinkie? You know what this is?"

"I know a thing or two about songs and song numbers, and from what you've told me, this is not any ordinary song number. This is the most dangerous type of song number. It's a music virus known as an ear worm."

"An… ear worm?"

Pinkie peered through a pair of binoculars that she obtained from underneath the counter. "It can strike anyone, anytime, anywhere. And once it strikes, it just spreads out, affecting every single pony in its path. I think you may be immune to it. Consider yourself lucky."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

Pinkie shook her head. "No. Once the virus gets you, it's too late. You just have to ride it out until it runs it course."

"How long does that take?"

The pink pony shrugged. "It's hard to say. It could be a few days, a few weeks, even as long as a few months before it plays itself out. I heard a few years ago an ear worm struck in Baltimare that lasted an entire year!"

Cheerilee's jaw dropped. " A whole year?!"

"If the virus is in Ponyville now, the only thing we can do is contain it," Pinkie thought out loud. "Thankfully, I have ear muffs stashed all over Ponyville in case of an ear worm emergency. Come on! We need to stop it from spreading before it's too late."

Pinkie and Cheerilee quickly make their way to the front door to begin their virus containment mission. Clearing the barricade from the front, they opened the door.

_"This is the song that never ends… _

_Yes it goes on and on my friends… _

_Some ponies started singing it not knowing what it was… _

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because…."_

The two stood frozen at the scene. The parade had now grown to encompass nearly the entire Ponyville population! They were all marching down the street together, all dressed up like they were all part of a marching band. Up in the sky, Rainbow Dash was making streaks of rainbows in the sky in sync with the song.

After taking in the scene, Pinkie shrugged and traded her army helmet with a marching band cap.

"Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" she smiled.

With that, Pinkie joined in on the song as well, making her way towards her other five friends as they sang the silly song together.

_"This is the song that never ends… _

_Yes it goes on and on my friends…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cheerilee ran full gallop out of Ponyville. She had to get away. She didn't care where she was going, but she simply had to get away from that song! She ran past Sweet Apple Acres, past the Everfree Forest entrance, past Ghastly Gorge and Froggy Bottom Bog. She just didn't keep track of what she had past. She just kept running.

Cheerilee kept running until she found herself in Canterlot. However, it still wasn't enough. She needed to find true salvation from this nightmare. And so Cheerilee, who now found herself dirty and extremely exhausted, made her way to the Royal Castle. She made her way past the entrance and the confused royal guards, through the hallways, and eventually stumbled her way into Celestia's study where the princess of the sun was currently located.

The presence of an unannounced visitor had of course left Princess Celestia surprised indeed. But what was even more shocking was this visitor's disheveled appearance.

"Miss Cheerilee? What brings you here?" Celestia asked.

"Ear worm... virus... in Ponyville…" Cheerilee gasped for breath.

"Oh no, how bad is it?" Celestia knew how bad ear worms could get.

"I think the whole town's infected by now," Cheerilee reported sadly.

Celestia sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. It'll go away on it's own."

"Can I… stay here until it blows over?" Cheerilee sheepishly asked.

"I guess it'll be all right. I was just going over a few of my notes, it's not particularly exciting."

"As long as it's not that song, I don't care!"

"In that case it'll be all right, Cheerilee,"

Cheerilee breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had done it. She had escaped the ear worm. She had escaped the song. Although it was too late to stop it from getting the rest of Ponyville. Although that didn't seem all that bad since it looked like Ponyville was having fun with it anyway. But for Cheerilee, the song was annoying and she just wanted it to end. And now, she was able to enjoy peace and quiet in the safety of the castle until things got back to normal in Ponyville.

Cheerilee enjoyed the silent study with Celestia for a long while. The princess was going over the numerous royal requests from all the different towns in the land. It was necessary, yet tedious work. Hoping to break the monotony, Celestia began to nonchalantly sing a song to herself.

"_I know a song that gets on everypony's nerves..._ mmph!"

Celestia couldn't continue as Cheerilee suddenly held her muzzle shut.

"NO! Not you too!" she yelled. "If you need to sing that, you're going to have to sing it somewhere else!"

"But I..." Celestia tried to counter.

Cheerilee wasn't hearing any part of it. "SHUSH! NO! I need you to go away now! Go!"

Letting off a very frustrated frown, Princess Celestia huffed out of the room.

"And don't slam the..."

**SLAM!**

"Door."


End file.
